elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Umber Hulk
One of the most horrific terrors of the underdark. An Umber Hulk is one of the ''DM’s'' favorite creatures in D&D. The creature stands roughly 20 feet tall and weighs a few thousand pounds. It’s enormous stature allows it to deliver devastating blows with any form of attack. Additionally, the antennas enable the creature to tap into another creature’s mind and control them for short durations or inflict effects similar to that of the spell Confusion. Although extremely dangerous, Umber Hulks are typically only seen in caves of the underdark due to their light-sensitive eye sight. ''Chokoff'', ''Ealrith'', ''Sir Poppins'', and ''Thork'' encountered an Umber Hulk during their travels to ''Durgrax'' while trekking through a mountain pass. The creature was seen devouring some flesh of an unknown creature on top of a pile of bones from previous meals. It didn’t notice the party until Ealrith cast Magic Missile at its back which alerted the beast. After charging at the party, Sir Poppins cast Hold Person on Ealrith and left him to cover the party’s escape. However, Thork quickly picked up Ealrith’s stunned body and ran him to safety with the rest of the party. An Umber Hulk was seen once more while ''Elder Dragon Beledath'' (in human form Victor), ''Gormastyl'', ''Ser Ravyn'', ''Zavidur Ugadesh'', and ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' (in human form Omar) were being guided across ''Death Valley Canyon'' by ''Yestow''. During the trek across the canyon, Gormastyl decided to travel alone by taking a separate path. Once nightfall set in, large wurms began to sprawl from the ground and attack both the party and Gormastyl who were separated at the time. Gormastyl and the party easily dispatched the wurms, but their blood attracted the presence of an Umber Hulk. The party managed to escape the group of Umber Hulk’s that began to chase them, but Gormastyl met his demise while attempting to defeat one. A metallic Umber Hulk was discovered in the tomb of a tiefling named Ekmoros after ''Akir Duskwalker'', ''Arthus'', Ser Ravyn, and Zavidur Ugadesh accompanied ''Algareth and Wuulgar'' along with the ''Delver’s Guild'' explored the tomb. It was unknown the party at the time, but Wuulgar had donned a metallic crown which enabled him to command the Umber Hulk. However due to a curse, he was forced to give the command for the Umber Hulk to devour him and attack the rest of the party. The rest of the group quickly escaped the scene as the metallic Umber Hulk began devouring Wuulgar. The Umber Hulk chased the group out of the tomb where it was ultimately forced to be stuck within the tomb after not being able to fit through the magical door that lead outside. While combating the Skull Lord Strahdul, he summoned an enormous zombie Umber Hulk to kill Alexander Anderson, Alkil, Lanu Tengo and Zirilante with Hexphael and Yulzhook as allies in the fight. The zombie umber hulk notably came crashing down from the Strahdul's lair and performed massive, cleaving type of strikes that withered most of the group greatly. The group managed to hold it off however and eventually slayed it. Category:Notable Enemy